


Scattered Heritage

by Chameleon777



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry & Prejudice, Child Abandonment, Foster Care, Hospitalization, Illegal Activities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777
Summary: In 2346, seven year-old Jules Bashir was taken to the hospital on Adigeon Prime for illegal genetic modifications because his parents couldn't stand the thought of loving him as he was. We all know the story that was, but what if that story was a different one?What if...just what if his parents ended up abandoning him at the hospital? What if Richard and Amsha Bashir gave up custody of their son to the hospital and the hospital was left to help Jules find his place in the universe? In this dark tale, Julian eventually finds his way to Deep Space Nine as Dr. Julian Bashir, but his road is far from easy...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Abandoned

**2346**

**Adigeon Prime Hospital**

Seven year-old Jules Bashir found the strange hospital fascinating at first…it was _so different_.

Until he himself was given a room and subject to all sorts of nasty tests that changed him…

As he became changed, he began to notice that his parents were around less and less and when they were around, they wouldn’t show him affection of any kind. They would talk to him as if they weren’t going to be around for much longer, which made very little sense to him because they were his _parents_.

Where would they go? Even as a _child_ , Jules knew that parents were _supposed_ to _love_ and _care_ for their children. He was slow, he was simple, but he was theirs, and they were supposed to love him…right?

And then, as the weeks went by, Jules turned into Julian…and things changed even more.

One morning, Julian woke to find himself alone in his room. _Where_ were his parents?

“Mummy? Daddy?” Julian called out as he got out of his hospital bed and looked around. “Hello?”

No response came and Julian wandered out into the hallway to see if he could find his parents, but there was no sign of them. He did, however, see a Vulcan nurse coming towards him with a bag on her arm.

“Excuse me, where are my mummy and daddy?” Jules asked in a quiet voice, his expression sad.

The nurse cringed, as if debating whether or not to tell a truth she could hardly believe herself or simply wait until the hospital had sorted the situation out. Sighing, she gently took Jules by the hand and led him back into the room. She helped him sit on the bed and sat next to him, quickly opening the bag.

“I have your bear here for you, Jules,” the nurse said, offering him the bear. “And some clothes.”

Jules took the bear and frowned as he held it close to his chest, “Your mother and father left and we’re going to figure out what to do with you,” the nurse explained softly, her expression worried.

A frown filled Julian’s face, “Where did my mummy and daddy go?” he asked softly, tears filling his eyes.

The nurse sighed, “Jules, I _don’t know_ ,” she admitted tonelessly. “They just gave us this bag with your teddy and your documents and your clothes and said they didn’t want custody of you anymore.”

Tears streamed freely down Jules’s tiny face and he pouted as the nurse got up, “Just be good and hug your teddy, all right?” she spoke softly, taking a few PADD’s from the bag. “I’m going to take your documents to the people in charge of the hospital and we’ll see if we can’t find a place for you to go.”

Swallowing hard, Jules nodded and laid down on the bed. He clutched Kukulaka to his chest and looked up at the ceiling helplessly. _Why_ had his mother and father gone away without him? Did they hate him?

After what seemed like an eternity, Jules began to feel tired from crying and cold from laying atop his bed. He silently crawled beneath the blankets and covered himself up, desperate to feel warmth.

The tears continued to flow, even as Jules closed his eyes to sleep. _Why_ had he been left alone?


	2. The Hand of Compassion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does include the events of 'Yesterday's Enterprise' from The Next Generation, hence why Tasha and Sela are included and on Romulus in this timeline.

**Six Months Later**

**Romulus**

For the next six months, the medical staff at Adigeon Prime worked hard to find Jules Bashir a place to go while also trying to find where Richard and Amsha had gone. The search for Richard and Amsha bore no fruit, but a time finally came that the staff found a family willing to take Jules and his things in.

Jules himself only learned of this one afternoon when he and his bag of things were bundled into a shuttle with a nurse and flown through deep space. Space itself was cold, but he had been wrapped in a coat that was too big for him and told to read one of the many books he had been given to keep him busy during his stay at the hospital. His routine had been simple, but now things were changing again.

After what seemed like an eternity, the shuttle landed on a strange planet and the nurse promptly got up, “Jules, I’ll carry your bag,” she spoke softly, her expression nervous. “Be as polite as you can.”

Jules nodded as he stood up, nearly tripping over the coat as he walked towards the lowering boarding ramp. His eyes grew as big as saucers when he emerged from the shuttle and saw a stern looking man with pointed ears wearing a gray uniform and a blonde woman standing next to him holding a small girl.

“Is this the Bashir boy?” the man asked in a stern voice. “My name is General Volskiar, I am the current head of the Tal Shiar. This is my consort, Natasha, and our daughter, Sela. I need a friend for Sela and company for Tasha. Tasha is the only sane Human here and she can get _quite_ lonely.”

The nurse sighed, “The boy was brought to Adigeon Prime by his parents six months ago, put through illegal enhancement procedures at their request, and then _abandoned_ by them,” she explained, very nervous at the sight of the Romulan general. “His documentation is in his bag. We cannot locate his parents…”

“ _Forget_ them,” General Volskiar spoke sternly, scowling. “And _so what_ if he is enhanced? You asked me to serve as his ward because he was abandoned, did you not? Give me his things and _leave_. You were told _not_ to dally when dropping him off.”

Nodding, the nurse handed the bag over and took her leave without saying goodbye, “ _Please_ don’t hurt Kukulaka,” Jules spoke nervously, frowning at the bag. “He’s my teddy and he’s my best friend.”

General Volskiar looked amused, “I shall not harm…Kukulaka…nor shall I harm you as long as you follow the rules I give you,” he spoke sternly. “Tasha, why don’t you and Sela show Julian to his new room?”

“What…what are _rules_ , sir?” Jules asked softly, intrigued by the strange man and his stern personality.

General Volskiar raised an eyebrow, “When I ask you to follow instructions, I have the expectation that you will obey me without question,” he explained in a little softer tone. “ _That_ is a rule. Now, I have to go do something important. Please go with Tasha now and I will talk to you later when I have time, all right?”

Jules nodded and General Volskiar handed the bag to Tasha, who slung it over her shoulder without uttering so much as a complaint. Tasha babbled happily and Jules looked at Tasha nervously.

“Well, the General is _very_ busy and he asked me to make you feel welcome, so I will try to do so,” Tasha spoke in a quiet, but kind voice as she smiled at Jules. “He said your name was Julian…Julian Bashir?”

Jules sighed, “My name is _Jules_ ,” he argued softly, frowning. “My mummy and daddy hate it.”

“Well, the General calls people by their _proper_ names here,” Tasha replied softly. “Shall we go?”

Jules nodded and followed Tasha into a nearby building that was decorated lavishly. He was led down a hallway and into a bedroom that had a desk, a bed, a dresser, a computer, and a large closet.

“The General _insisted_ on making you comfortable,” Tasha explained softly, her expression one of distaste. “Sela and I sleep next door with the General, as I am his consort and she is too little to have her own room. You are a young man and independent, so you are allowed the privilege of your own bedroom. You will be quite safe here.”

Tasha’s expression told Jules that she wasn’t happy, but he kept his mouth shut because the General had asked him to stay with Tasha, “Where are my mummy and daddy?” Jules asked softly.

A concerned expression filled Tasha’s face and she sat on the bed with Sela in her lap, patting the bed beside her, “Come sit with me,” she spoke softly. “I’ll try and explain what you’re doing here.”

Jules obeyed, “The hospital on Adigeon Prime is quite close to Romulus and they receive a good deal of funding from the Romulan government in exchange for reports of anything odd,” Tasha explained in a soft voice, her expression never losing its intense concern as she looked at him. “A shuttle arriving from Earth with a request for genetic modifications on a young boy was certainly odd enough, but the hospital only reported it _after_ you were abandoned there. The General considered your case and felt compassion for you, as you are young and he _felt_ you would be _useful_. He chose to request custody.”

A throat cleared and Tasha looked up to see General Volskiar lingering in the doorway, looking slightly amused, “I _expected_ more _gratitude_ from you, Natasha,” he spoke in a stern voice. “Julian, walk with me.”

Nodding, Jules quickly got up off the bed and walked over to him because the General had requested it and Jules was determined to obey every rule. General Volskiar gave Tasha an angry look before taking Julian by the hand and leading him off down the hallway a fair distance before stopping, “Julian, Natasha is not entirely _happy_ with the arrangement that she and I have with each other and she is _not_ being entirely honest with you about _why_ I selected you as my ward.”

Jules looked up at the General silently and General Volskiar sighed, “I did feel compassion for you and I do think you will be quite useful, but you also have the right to some stability,” he explained in a quiet, less stern voice than before. “I too had parents who treated me less than I was worth and I saw myself in you. Natasha seems to think I want to _groom_ you as a _spy_ and _not_ nurture your gifts and talents.”

“She seems _really_ sad,” Jules replied softly, his expression nervous as he gazed up at the Romulan.

General Volskiar nodded, “Natasha is very sad about a great deal of things,” he replied in a quiet voice before he exhaled. “Now, Julian, I am _very_ interested in learning about you because I want to know what to do with you. I _can’t_ have Natasha upsetting you all of the time with her negative attitude, so I want to give you things to do that will keep you busy and happy. Would you like to go to _school_ perhaps?”

“My mummy and daddy said I was too stupid and slow for school…” Jules spoke softly, looking sad.

General Volskiar scoffed, “ _Well_ , I think your time on Adigeon Prime may have solved _that_ little problem and _never mind_ what _they_ say, as _they_ are _not_ in your life anymore,” he replied. “Would you like to go?”

Jules nodded, “ _Yes_ ,” he replied softly, his expression emotionless. “I want to go to school, sir.”

General Volskiar nodded, “I shall arrange it,” he replied calmly. “And Julian… _welcome_ to Romulus.”


	3. Declaration of Loyalty

**2349**

**Romulus**

“Juws,” Julian heard Sela’s voice speak as he sat at his desk, silently finishing a school assignment while still in his school uniform. “Juws will you pway wif me? Mama busy and Dada busy.”

Julian quickly finished his assignment and saved it before turning to face Sela, who was standing just behind him wearing a simple jumpsuit and shoes with her blonde hair cut in the Romulan fashion. She smiled at Julian and he smiled back. As the two of them had grown older, they had developed a bond and even though they were several years apart, they couldn’t imagine being without the other.

“What would you like to play, Sela?” Julian asked softly. “I just finished my work for school.”

Sela’s smile grew, “Explore Dada’s librawy,” she replied eagerly. “I wike dat game.”

“Explore the library?” Julian spoke softly as he got up. “Well…all right…we can do that…I suppose.”

Sela blinked at him, “Are you sad?” she asked softly, noticing the sadness in his soft voice.

Julian sighed, his expression somber because he didn’t know how to explain to Sela that her mother didn’t seem to like him very much. He had often seen her researching him on the computer and she had often told him that he didn’t belong on Romulus; that the General was simply training him to be a tool.

“Let’s go to the library, okay?” Julian finally replied, not wanting to upset Sela. “Want me to carry you?”

Nodding, Sela raised her arms and Julian carefully scooped her into his arms before moving off out of the room and down the corridor to the library. As usual, the walk was short and Sela giggled the whole way. They often went to the library after Julian had finished his homework for the day and would spend the time between homework and mealtime exploring the books and reading something they liked.

Once they were at the library, Julian set Sela down and they began to explore the books with great earnest. They knew the General would not mind this as long as they were not disruptive and cleaned up any mess they made before leaving his library. He encouraged both of them to read and explore as much as possible as long as they paid respect to safety and order and so far, they had obeyed him.

Sela quickly found a book that she liked and brought it over to Julian for him to read to her, knowing he would oblige like he always did. Julian, of course, settled them both in a comfortable chair and read the book she had selected because he could _never_ say no to her simple requests. She was his _sister_ , after all.

As the two read, they didn’t notice Tasha enter the library wearing a different type of outfit besides the normal dress and robes she normally wore being a consort and watch them for a few moments before coming over to them, “Sela, Julian, would you like an extra lesson today?” Tasha asked softly. “The General is busy in meetings and we will have dinner late. Put your book back and come with me.”

Tasha quickly took Sela from Julian’s lap and Julian got up and returned the book to the proper shelf before following Tasha from the library. They travelled down a corridor in silence for several moments before emerging in a large foyer that was full of benches and long corridors leading off into nowhere.

“This is the rotunda,” Tasha explained softly, gazing down at Julian with a nervous expression on her face. “The General’s home is attached to it because he works here often. It’s an easy walk for him.”

Julian looked intrigued, “Are we going to visit the General at work?” he asked softly. “He lets me sometimes when I do well in school because it teaches me things. He says I am a bright child.”

Tasha sighed and shook her head, “I _wish_ you would _stay away_ from the General, Julian,” she replied in a concerned voice. “He _does not_ care about you as you believe. I actually want to show you something.”

Julian frowned, but followed Tasha across the rotunda into a room that was set up like a smaller version of the library. Tasha sat at a computer and motioned for Julian to join her, which he quickly did.

“I’ve actually accessed your records from Adigeon Prime and before you were at Adigeon Prime, you came from a Federation world called Earth,” Tasha explained as she got into a computer and showed Julian some pictures of Earth. “I _don’t know_ who your parents are or where they are, though…”

Julian eyed the screen, “My parents _ran away_ ,” he replied coldly, scowling. “They _don’t_ love me.”

Tasha looked taken aback, “Julian, I’m _sure_ that’s not true,” she replied softly. “It _can’t_ be true.”

“I woke up one day and I was _alone_ ,” Julian replied softly, his expression sad as he looked up at Tasha and away from the pictures of Earth. “A nurse told me my parents left my things and I spent a long time at the hospital before I was brought here. The General gave me a home. Why do you not like him?”

Thunderstruck, Tasha cupped Julian’s face in her hand, “You are a _Human child_ and _do not_ belong here,” she spoke in a stern voice, ignoring his look of terror. “Earth is a much more _acceptable_ place…”

Sela suddenly whimpered and Julian jerked free of Tasha, frightened by her unfriendly touch because it reminded him of the times when his father would hit him for being too slow in the past. He swallowed hard and silently left the room, not stopping until he reached the safety of his bedroom.

Exhaling anxiously, Julian closed the door and retreated to his bed where Kukulaka was. He sat on the bed and held the teddy to his chest before he allowed the tears to fall from his terror-filled eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity of crying, Julian ended up tired enough to lie down and rest.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“…Sela, I want you to _promise_ me that you will be extra quiet during our nighttime walk,” Julian heard Tasha say as he woke from his sorrow-induced slumber. “Don’t make _any_ noise…none at all.”

 _Were Tasha and Sela going somewhere?_ Julian thought worriedly as he got out of bed and went to his door as quietly as he could. The General’s request of him was that he was to look after Sela and serve as a protector to her. Julian opened his door just in time to see Tasha pass by his door wearing a cloak while carrying Sela in her arms. He noticed a bag on Tasha’s arm. Was Tasha going off the planet?

Taking great care to be quiet, Julian followed them and became concerned when he saw them go out into the dark night. Julian again followed, frowning when they suddenly stopped far from the house.

“…Sela, we’re going to go _away_ from here,” Julian heard Tasha say softly. “This is _not_ our home…”

A quiet whimper filled the air and Julian’s eyes widened as Tasha turned, “JUWS, DADA!” Sela suddenly screamed, extending her hand out towards Julian as their eyes met. “JUWS, DADA, HEWP MEEEE!”

“ _Sela_!” Tasha anxiously whispered as she shot a glare at Julian. “What are _you_ doing out here?!”

Suddenly, lights flooded the area and alarms began to blare as Sela screamed anxiously while continuing to reach for Julian, “Juws!” Sela whimpered, her expression scared. “Leggo mama…leggo.”

“ _RED ALERT_!” an angry voice suddenly filled the air. “ _RED ALERT! DISRUPTION IN COURTYARD_!”

Tasha quickly pulled a disruptor from her jacket as Sela continued to cry and pull towards Julian.

Julian ran over to Tasha and yanked Sela from her arms, but Tasha promptly aimed the disruptor at him, “Give me back my daughter!” Tasha yelled, unaware that Romulan guards were coming from behind.

Sela, however, cuddled against Julian, “Juws,” she spoke weakly, yawning. “Sweepy.”

Julian backed away from Tasha as several Romulan guards, all of whom he recognized, approached, “Tasha was trying to _run away_ with Sela,” he blurted out. “Sela was _scared_ …she cried for me.”

“We _have_ security cameras, boy,” One of the guards, a Romulan that Julian knew as Tavrin, spoke in a clipped voice as he looked at the boy and Sela. “You know it is your designated sleep time.”

Julian nodded, “The General said I was to watch over Sela and I saw Tasha leave with her, so I followed because I was worried,” he spoke in a nervous voice, the cold finally getting to him. “Sela is scared.”

“As are you, I expect,” Tavrin replied sternly, eyeing him before looking above him. “General.”

Julian turned to see General Volskiar standing behind him in his nightclothes looking unusually angry, “Natasha, _explain_ yourself,” he spoke in a quiet voice. “ _Why_ is Sela _crying_ and Julian looking scared?”

“General, the _boy_ …” Tavrin spoke nervously, nodding at Julian. “Should he witness this?”

General Volskiar raised an eyebrow before turning to look at Julian, “Julian, Sela will stay in your room tonight,” he spoke in a quiet voice. “I _must_ deal with Natasha _privately_. Go to your room now and stay there until I can come talk to you. If you fall asleep before I come, I will wake you. Do you understand?”

Julian nodded, “Yes sir,” he replied softly, knowing that Tasha was in trouble. “Goodnight sir.”

“Goodnight,” General Volskiar spoke softly, nodding to him. “Go straight to your room with Sela.”

Julian quickly obeyed and didn’t look back as he took Sela to his room and closed the door. The bed was large and so he settled Sela in before getting into bed himself, “We’re going to have a bit of a sleepover tonight,” he spoke in a quiet voice, smiling at her even though he was still very scared. “Okay?”

Sela nodded and huddled close to him, “Sweepy,” she spoke in a quiet voice. “Time to sweep.”

Sighing, Julian huddled close to her and closed his eyes, “You’re right,” he replied in a sleepy voice.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

It wasn’t until three days later that General Volskiar spoke to him about what happened in the courtyard that night. Life since the incident had been unusually quiet and General Volskiar had taken to working from home more and had kept Julian home from public schooling, but he had let Julian and Sela also spend more time together. Julian and Sela had spent most of their time between rest and meals in the library, reading quietly or playing simple book games while the General did quiet work nearby.

The morning of that third day, however, the General settled Sela with a book and sat with Julian at a nearby table, “I wish to speak with you about what happened three nights ago,” he spoke softly.

Julian nodded, “I was up late, but I was _scared_ ,” he replied softly. “Tasha…she was _angry_ that day.”

General Volskiar nodded, but said nothing, “I was reading to Sela in the library when Tasha came in and asked if we would like an extra lesson,” Julian explained quietly. “We went to…the rotunda.”

At the mention of the rotunda, General Volskiar’s eyes grew big, “Tasha told me you worked there and I asked if we were gonna visit you at work because I like visiting you at work, but she told me I should stay away from you,” Julian spoke softly, never breaking eye contact with the General as he spoke. “She said you do not care about me and then took me to a room with a computer. She showed me pictures of Earth and said she accessed some records from the place I was at before. She said I am from Earth.”

“Tasha accessed your records from Adigeon Prime and told you that you came from Earth?” General Volskiar replied in a quiet voice, his expression curious. “Did she tell you about your parents?”

Julian shook his head, “They left me where I came from before I was here, so they don’t love me,” he reasoned in a quiet voice. “Tasha got mad when I said that and I said you were good because you gave me a home. She grabbed my face and said I was a Human child and did not belong on Romulus. She said that Earth was…accept-able…and Sela whimpered. I jerked away. It was like when my daddy would…”

Fear washed over Julian because he didn’t want to admit to the General that his birth father had hit him multiple times prior to Adigeon Prime for being too slow. General Volskiar paused, knowing that Julian was not concealing truth regarding the situation, but rather a truth about his _past_. Julian sighed softly.

“I walked away from Tasha and hid in my bedroom with Kukulaka,” Julian finally continued after a few minutes of silence. “I cried until I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was cold and I heard Tasha telling Sela that they were going for a walk and told Sela not to make noise. She doesn’t usually say that when she and Sela take walks and they don’t usually walk at night. You told me to watch over Sela and so I followed them. I saw a bag on Tasha’s arm and she was wearing a big cape with a hood…”

General Volskiar nodded, “I followed them outside into the darkness and I heard Tasha tell Sela that they were going to go away from Romulus because it wasn’t home,” Julian continued softly. “Sela made a small noise. Sela screamed for me and for you and Tasha saw me. Tasha yelled at me and Sela. The alarms went off and as Tasha pulled a gun from her jacket, I grabbed Sela from Tasha’s arms…”

“So Tasha _physically assaulted_ you and _that_ is why you were not at evening meal that day,” General Volskiar spoke in a quiet voice, his expression dark because he was angry at Tasha. “You endangered yourself to protect Sela. Why?”

Julian swallowed hard, “You _asked_ me to, sir,” he replied softly. “Sela is my _sister_ and I care for her.”

General Volskiar suddenly felt a sense of pride surge through him. Julian _knew_ that _they_ were not father and son, but he saw and treated Sela as a sister despite the fact that he was an Augmented Human and she was a half-Human, half-Romulan child. Despite not being father and son, though, Julian was sure to treat him with a level of respect and affection that a child would treat a father according to Romulan custom.

Julian seemed to also be very skilled in the arts of observation and recall, two things that the Tal Shiar could use to improve their position in the universe. It was _clear_ that Julian was _gifted_ and that he had _declared his loyalty_ by his protection of Sela. Now that Julian was older, it was time to _develop_ him.

“ _Thank you_ for telling me the truth about the situation with Natasha, Julian,” General Volskiar spoke in a calm voice. “Do you remember when I told you that there are rules about how people here are to behave? When individuals here break certain rules, there are _severe_ punishments and Natasha’s behaviors have made the government decide to _execute_ her. _Bad_ _things_ happen to people who do not follow rules, Julian. Thank you for _choosing_ to follow the rules I have set for you since you came here.”

Julian nodded, “May I watch the execution?” he asked softly. “ _I_ am the reason it is happening.”

“ _No_ , you may not,” General Volskiar replied firmly. “You are _too young_ to watch executions. Perhaps when you are older, I will allow you to watch them. And you are _not_ the only reason that Natasha is being executed, just so you know. Natasha has been a source of _great trouble_ since she arrived here and I _thought_ she could learn, but I was _foolish_ …”

Exhaling, General Volskiar stood, “You are a _very gifted_ young man and have _proven yourself loyal_ to me by your response to this situation,” he spoke calmly. “Go spend time with Sela now, Julian. We shall talk again soon. I want to speak to your educators about how we can _better develop_ your _obvious_ gifts.”

Nodding, Julian left the table and joined Sela in her reading. General Volskiar, meanwhile, remained at the table watching the two of them interact. He had a _lot_ of _deep thinking_ to do about his protégé.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Earth**

_Mr. and Mrs. Bashir_

_You never returned for Jules. After six months, we sent him off to a foster family on another planet since you relinquished legal custody of him to us when you left. I am sorry we cannot be of more help in regards to your inquiry about Jules’s current location, but we keep records of our arrangements with our foster families confidential. Thank you for contacting the hospital._

_Regards,_

_Adigeon Prime Hospital_

Amsha Bashir’s eyes filled with tears as she re-read the message and she glared at her husband, “We should have _never_ left Jules there!” she sobbed angrily, appalled that her simple desire to reach out to Adigeon Prime for information on the son they had left behind had produced such disastrous consequences. “ _You_ told me it would be _fine!_ ”

“The procedure was known to produce _severe_ side effects and I was told people like him would be sent to an institution!” Richard Bashir argued anxiously, appalled at what the hospital had done. “I _didn’t know_ they were going to ship him off to an _alien_ world! Amsha...I…”

Amsha swore, “We…we were travelling for _diplomacy_ and Jules got sick,” Richard spoke in an anxious voice as he grabbed a PADD from a drawer and began to write as though his brain was exploding with ideas. “We stopped at that hospital because we saw it was a hospital and didn’t know anything different. We let them treat Jules, but they did _so much more_ than give him medicine and we didn’t find out until it was _too late_. We _tried_ to fight back, but they forced us to give up Jules in exchange for our lives. The hospital _took_ our son. We can _spin_ that story to the Federation.”

“They’re _not_ going to buy that, Richard!” Amsha argued anxiously. “It’s been _four_ years!”

Richard scoffed as he glared at his wife, “We _took our time_ coming back to Earth and we can attribute _that_ and not sharing our experience to _trauma_ ,” he replied firmly. “The Federation is _naïve_ and we’ll use their _soft hearts_ to _our_ _advantage_. I _need_ you to support me, Amsha.”

Amsha was quiet for a moment before she nodded, not willing to say anything for fear that her husband would take his frustration out on her as he had on Jules years ago. She hated what they had done to Jules years ago, but they had done it and she hated herself even more now. Perhaps this lie, however, would _work_ and they would find Jules and be able to make amends.


	4. The Path To Change

**2351**

**Cardassian Embassy - Romulus**

After two and a half years of private tutoring, Sela began public school and it was then that Julian’s training truly began to increase. Julian was no longer required to care for her as much as he did before. They would, however, still spend time together at home as their schedules allowed them to.

While Sela was busy with her own education, however, Julian was advanced in his education to the point where he actually spent very little time in a traditional classroom. He would spend most of his time among agents of the Tal Shiar or the General himself in deep conversation or in lessons about the work of the organization. Most of the Tal Shiar thought him a needy child, but they quickly changed their tune after running him through their paces and learning of how the General had trained him.

General Volskiar personally found it amusing that his colleagues got such a rise and shock out of a 12 year-old genetically engineered Human being more capable than they were, but he was also aware that they had the skill to kill Julian if they so desired. His mindfulness led him to give Julian an assignment that would no doubt help the boy grow, but would keep him away from his more barbaric colleagues.

It was on a warm day that Julian found himself accompanying the General to a spot on Romulus he had never been before. He and Sela had usually been kept close to the General’s residence and well-protected, especially after Tasha had been executed, so to see a new part of the planet was truly exciting. The clothes Julian was wearing were also different; instead of the simple school uniform, he wore a dark pantsuit and boots with his hair brushed back out of his face. He looked very _official_.

“This is the Cardassian embassy,” General Volskiar explained as they walked side by side towards a large building, the style of which Julian had never seen before. “Julian, stop a moment. We must _talk_.”

Julian obeyed and faced the General as he spoke, “ _Officially_ , you will be here as a student ambassador, but I also wish you to use your observational skills to gather intelligence on the Cardassians,” General Volskiar explained in a quiet voice. “I have heard whisperings…report back to me what you learn. When it is _safe_ for us to communicate, I shall be in touch.”

“And _what_ if they try to harm me?” Julian asked softly. “Should I simply let you know?”

General Volskiar sighed before nodding and handing Julian the bag the boy had carefully packed, “Then I shall _dispose of them_ as I did Natasha,” he replied firmly. “I _know_ you are capable of this and I asked you to pack your things because you _must_ reside here to avoid suspicions. Sela and I will keep in touch when we can.”

“Is it because your _weak_ colleagues keep trying to kill me?” Julian asked, not fooled at all.

General Volskiar smirked, “You’re _smarter_ than my colleagues give you credit for and _yes_ , that is the reason why I am asking you to reside here during your assignment as student ambassador,” he replied

Julian nodded and the General touched his shoulder affectionately, but ever so briefly before turning and leaving. It wasn’t that the General had no affection for him, Julian knew, as the General cared for him very deeply. Times, however, were changing and Julian had agreed to the unusual assignment to keep himself, Sela, and the General safe from those on Romulus who wanted to see him disappear.

Swallowing hard, Julian silently entered the Embassy only to find it quiet. He had studied the Cardassians prior to taking the assignment and they were known to be industrious, so _why_ was their embassy so quiet and seemingly _empty_? The architecture and furnishings were very fascinating to look at, but what Julian wanted to see most were the Cardassians themselves. He wanted to _observe_ them.

“Can I help you?” a voice suddenly spoke from behind. “It’s _unusual_ to see a Human here.”

Julian turned to see a Cardassian male lingering in the doorway, clad in a simple uniform and giving him a suspicious look. The Cardassian had a bag slung over his shoulder and his clothes were dirty, but he was considerably larger, so Julian wasn’t sure what to do or say that wouldn’t end in trouble.

“I’m a student ambassador,” Julian finally settled upon. “This embassy is very _quiet._ ”

The Cardassian male smirked, his expression amused, “Oh, that’s how it _usually_ is right as a new term begins,” he explained in an amused voice. “Not _many_ come here in the first, place, though…”

Julian nodded, “Gardener Garak, is the dirt sifted?” a stern voice suddenly asked from not too far away.

Wondering if that was his supervisor, Julian turned to see another male Cardassian come down the hallways sporting a military uniform and looking as proper as General Volskiar often did. The Cardassian glared at the one called Garak before allowing his gaze to rest on Julian. A silence filled the air.

“Are _you_ the student ambassador General Volskiar sent?” the Cardassian male asked sternly.

Julian offered a nod, “Julian Bashir, sir,” he replied politely, unsure of what to make of him.

“I was _not_ expecting a _Human boy_ ,” the Cardassian replied quietly. “When Volskiar told me he was sending his _best and brightest_ to learn among us, I _assumed_ was sending a Romulan.”

A scowl filled Julian’s face, but he said nothing because he was representing General Volskiar to the Cardassians and if he lost his temper at a snide remark, the General would be most disappointed. The Cardassian, however, seemed satisfied and turned away, “Your room is this way,” he said softly.

Unaware that the Cardassian named Garak was watching him intently, Julian silently followed the formally dressed Cardassian from the foyer and down a nearby corridor where residential quarters were located. The Cardassian stopped at a door not far from the foyer and gave Julian a calculating look.

“Your Tal Shiar tricks _will not work_ with the likes of the Obsidian Order, but you’re young enough that I don’t fear you either,” the Cardassian spoke softly, a smirk on his face. “ _Trouble_ is brewing on Romulus, young Bashir, and I _do not know_ how much longer Cardassia will have an embassy here. While we do, however, I _will ensure_ that you receive a _quality_ education. Just _do not_ try your little spy games here.”

Julian suddenly felt nervous and the Cardassian looked amused, “Cardassians have listening devices and cameras in all public areas of this embassy and the gardener, Mister Garak, is _quite_ the eavesdropper and expert snoop,” he explained in a smug voice. “By the way, I am Tekeny Ghemor, your instructor, and I welcome you to your training.”

Again, Julian nodded silently, “Please settle in and I shall meet you tomorrow for your lessons,” Tekeny spoke in an amused voice, wondering why the boy was so quiet. “Feel free to explore the embassy, but do not do anything you cannot handle yourself. Gardener Garak and I are the only staff present at the Embassy currently and we are _quite_ busy. We do not have time to help you out of trouble you get yourself into.”

As Tekeny moved off, Julian entered the room and was stunned to see how large and frivolously decorated it was. He quickly put his things away and set Kukulaka on the bed before sitting on it himself.

When he was sure he was finally alone, Julian reached into his pocket and extracted a framed photo from his jacket pocket. The photo was a formal one of him, Sela, and General Volskiar that had been privately taken after Tasha’s execution as a gift from the General to Julian. It was a reminder to Julian that although he was not Romulan himself, he _belonged_. Julian still cherished that memory deeply.

With Kukulaka and photo in the other hand, Julian lay down and became lost in memories.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Two meals, one sleep, and many more thoughts later, morning had arrived and Julian was in the foyer at by the bell because he wasn’t sure where his classroom would be. He had woken to find a note on his dresser that he was to be in the foyer by first light for further instruction. _This_ he had accomplished.

Now, as Julian waited, he was wondering if anyone was actually coming. The foyer was quiet and there was no sign of life. _Who_ had snuck into his quarters? He had _locked_ them while he slept, so who…?

A quiet snipping sound suddenly filled the morning air and Julian found himself following it outside to the Embassy’s gardens. Gardener Garak was sitting on a bucket-like stool in a clean jumpsuit, quietly applying some scissors to various bushes as if he were grooming them. He looked very content.

“Excuse me, Mister Garak, I was wondering where Instructor Ghemor is?” Julian asked softly.

Garak smirked, but didn’t turn around, “He’s _probably_ in the Embassy canteen eating breakfast or on the comms with Cardassia,” he replied in a quiet voice. “Lessons are _not_ until _after_ breakfast, you see.”

Julian frowned, “I…I _don’t understand_ ,” he replied in a quiet voice. “He…he left a _note_ on my desk.”

At that point, Garak turned around with his scissors still in hand, “ _Did he_?” he asked in a soft voice.

Julian’s eyes narrowed at Garak as he realized that Garak had somehow broken into his quarters and left the note, “ _You_ ,” he realized in a quiet voice _. “_ I _locked_ my door _before_ I went to sleep. _How_ did you…?”

“I have access to _all_ the rooms at the Embassy being part of the staff,” Garak replied simply, shrugging nonchalantly.

Before Julian could reply, his stomach growled and Garak turned around, “The canteen is at the back of the foyer, but the food is _quite different_ than the cuisine you’re used to,” Garak spoke calmly.

“Are you going to eat?” Julian asked quietly, frowning as Garak resumed his work.

Garak sighed, “I am _custodial staff_ and I _do not_ eat right now,” he replied simply. “Off you go. I am busy with work.”

Nodding, Julian silently made his way inside and quickly found his way to the canteen thanks to Garak’s directions. A few Cardassian students were sitting at a table and Tekeny himself was sitting at a table next to a computer. He was eating while in conversation with someone who looked important.

“…I _personally_ do not think the boy _belongs_ here, Tain,” Julian heard Tekeny say as he approached the Cardassian from behind to ask what he was supposed to do. “He would be _more useful_ on Cardassia or on one of our friendly worlds.”

“… _You’ve only just met him, Ghemor_ ,” a voice said. “ _Make sure he is all that he appears to be.”_

Swallowing hard, Julian moved off towards the counter and studied the food that was available. He didn’t recognize any of it, nor did he know how to ask for what he wanted. Did he just serve himself?

“Rumor has it that you’re an _orphan_ ,” a voice suddenly spoke from behind him. “Is it true?”

Julian turned to see that one of the Cardassian students, a dark-haired youth with a narrow build who was wearing combat boots and a steel-colored pantsuit, was standing behind him with his hands on his hips as if he were the boss of the place, “ _Excuse me_?” he asked in a cold voice. “I’m _not_ an orphan.”

The Cardassian youth gave Julian a look, “ _Orphans_ have _no status_ on Cardassian soil and you were not delivered here by your parents or a sponsor, so are you an orphan?” he asked in a cold voice, his expression surprised because he didn’t expect Julian to actually answer his question assertively.

“That’s _none_ of your business, but I _earned_ my place here same as you,” Julian replied coldly, refusing to be intimidated by the Cardassian even though he knew it could very well end in violence.

The Cardassian youth smirked as another Cardassian male came over, “Dastra, Instructor Ghemor is _right there_ and he _will_ tell Tain if you get in a fight,” the friend whispered. “Let your anger go.”

Julian simply turned his attention back to the food and quickly found a tray, silently ignoring the Cardassian youths. After scanning the food for several moments, he selected something that resembled a scone and also took a bottle of what looked like water. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough.

Keeping his head down, Julian made his way over to a table in the corner and sat. As he nibbled at his scone, the Cardassian called Dastra and his friend wandered over to the table and eyed his meager meal with confused expressions. Instructor Ghemor glanced briefly at them before going back to his call.

Julian ate his scone quicker, drank his water, and quietly disposed of his tray as quietly as he could while the Cardassian youths continued to watch him intently. By that point, Instructor Ghemor had finished his call with Tain and motioned for Julian to come over to him for a chat. Julian silently obeyed.

“I would like to start you on some simple computer work in the lab,” Instructor Ghemor spoke in a calm voice, giving Julian a calm look. “Basic assessments to see what level of instruction you are at.”

Julian nodded, “And where is the lab, sir?” he asked softly. “I don’t quite know my way around yet.”

Instructor Ghemor nodded calmly and looked to the Cardassian boys, “Dastra!” he barked. “Come!”

Dastra groaned and muttered but came over to them, “I think you need a day away from your friends and so you will do initiation training with Bashir while your classmates do today’s assignments,” Instructor Ghemor ordered firmly. “When you finish the computer work, put him through paces.”

Giving a nod, Dastra looked at Julian before turning and leading him from the cafeteria in silence. They walked down the corridor and entered a room that was filled with small computer terminals. Dastra walked over to a computer and Julian followed, quickly recognizing the language that the controls were in because General Volskiar had encouraged him to study many things, including alien languages.

“If you need me to _translate_ the keyboard…” Dastra spoke, surprised when Julian sat and began to work.

Well aware that the Cardassians thought him stupid because of his race and supposed lack of heritage, Julian focused on the screen, “I’ve got it _under control_ , thanks,” he replied softly. “Dastra, was it?”

Shellshocked at Julian’s sudden display of intelligence, Dastra slunk away and silently left the room as Julian worked at the computer. The Cardassian had _severely underestimated_ the newest pupil, as had his friends, and he just had to tell Instructor Ghemor just how _gifted_ their newest acquisition was.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

When Julian was finished with the computer work, all of which he found unusually dull and almost like child’s work, he found Dastra gone. Instructor Ghemor was instead there to greet him and had sent him off for personal time instead of putting him through paces, saying he needed to review the work.

Even though he was hungry, Julian retreated to his quarters to make sure that Gardener Garak hadn’t broken into his room again and left notes or made off with any of his personal things. Thankfully, his room and things looked untouched and Julian let out a quiet sigh of relief as he settled on his bed with Kukulaka in his arms. He thought about writing Sela or the General, but he knew to do that right now might endanger them or himself, so he would simply keep a diary and one day send it to them.

With Kukulaka in his arms, Julian fished his diary out of his bag. The hospital on Adigeon Prime had given it to him in an attempt to comfort him after he had been abandoned and he had done his best to keep a record of his shattered life. He silently made some notes and became so lost in the process that he didn’t notice someone watching him from the doorway sporting an expression of interest.

“A _diary_ and a _teddy bear_?” Julian suddenly heard a cold voice ask. “I thought you were _strong_!”

Julian looked up and saw the Cardassian who had been with Dastra at breakfast leering at him, a disgusted expression on his face, “This is _my_ room and I _don’t_ recall _inviting_ you here,” he replied in a cold voice, glaring at him. “I was given personal time and what I choose to do with it is _my_ business.”

A bell suddenly rang and the Cardassian slunk away, leaving Julian be, “… _Galen, I thought I told you it wasn’t safe or cheap to call_ ,” a female’s voice suddenly filled the air. “ _Now that you have, though, how are you? Are you doing all right at the Cardassian Embassy on Romulus? Staying out of trouble?”_

Deeply curious, Julian set Kukulaka down and returned his diary to his hiding place before moving off his bed and towards the noise. He wandered into the corridor and followed the talking to the common area, stunned to see that Dastra was on the comms and looking unusually sad about something.

“ _Galen, I know you miss me, but it was better to send you away because it wasn’t safe here_ ,” a woman’s voice said softly. “ _Your father’s drinking is getting worse even though he only does it at home_.”

Julian silently approached Dastra from behind and saw a dark-haired Cardassian woman on the screen over his shoulder, “ _Oh, I didn’t realize you were with a friend_ ,” the woman spoke in a surprised voice.

Dastra turned and looked at Julian before sighing, “ _Yes_ , he is a _new_ student ambassador and Instructor Ghemor put _me_ in charge of his computer work and initiation paces,” he explained calmly.

“Oh, Galen, you’ve never been given the assignment of training someone before!” the woman replied in a pleased voice, offering a smile to Julian. “ _Please take to Galen’s training, will you? He is quite a capable teacher, but Instructor Ghemor hasn’t given him an assignment before now for whatever reason…”_

Julian nodded, “He was helpful with the computer work this morning,” he lied, knowing that it would mean a lot to this woman to hear praise directed at Dastra. “I am sure I will learn much from him.”

“ _I’m glad my Galen is such a role model for you_ ,” the woman replied, pleased. “ _I must go now, Galen_.”

Dastra nodded and the screen went black, “Your mother?” Julian asked softly, gazing at Dastra.

“She is on Cardassia with my father, Glinn Dastra,” Dastra replied softly. “I was sent here as a student ambassador by her for a new experience. I am _confused_ as to why you decided to tell her a lie.”

Julian frowned, “I’m _not sure_ what you mean,” he replied in a confused voice. “What lie?”

“You _understood_ what you were doing at the computer,” Dastra replied. “You _know_ Kardasi…”

Julian shrugged, “I read a _lot_ of books before I came here,” he replied. “When is paces training?”

“We can go for a run right now if you like to test your speed and stamina, but you’d _faint_ because you didn’t eat lunch and hardly ate any breakfast this morning,” Dastra replied calmly, giving him a look.

Julian sighed, “I…I’m _not used_ to the food here,” he admitted softly. “I…I _wasn’t trying_ to be rude.”

“You mean you didn’t know what food was safe and your _arrogance_ didn’t let you ask questions,” Dastra spoke in an annoyed voice, giving him a look. “Bashir, _mere observance_ isn’t enough to help you survive the big, scary universe. You have to ask questions, explore, and take chances when you can.”

Julian looked taken aback, “And you can _stop_ your code of silence,” Dastra hissed. “I and everyone else here _know_ you were sent here by General Volskiar of the Tal Shiar to _spy_ on us. Gardener Garak’s _absolutely fantastic_ about not minding his own business and he knows _everything_ about _everyone_.”

“Gardener Garak _broke into my room_ …” Julian stammered nervously, his eyes wide with fear.

Dastra smirked, “He breaks into _everyone’s_ room,” he replied. “You _do realize_ you’re _doomed_?”

“ _Doomed_?” Julian asked softly, wondering what Dastra meant. “I’m not sure I follow.”

Dastra nodded, “You were brought _here_ because you’re _destined_ for _greater_ things than being at a simple Cardassian Embassy on Romulus,” he replied simply. “That’s _why_ we’re _all_ here. Instructor Ghemor was on the comms this morning telling Tain about you. You’ve _already_ impressed him.”

Julian frowned, “I think I’m ready to start paces now,” he replied, feeling unsettled by the thought that he might not possibly be able to go back to the General and Sela once his time at the Embassy was over.

Dastra gave him a look, but nodded and led Julian out the back entrance and gestured to a trail that extended from the back entrance all the way around the perimeter of the Embassy and to the front edge of the property. The green spaces on either side of the trail were filled with flowers of all kinds.

At the far end of the property, near a high wall, sat a simple looking gardener’s shed that looked as though it was falling apart, “What’s that?” Julian stated, eyeing the shed with great interest.

“Oh, that’s Gardener Garak’s _house_ ,” Dastra replied in a quiet voice. “He’s custodial staff and _doesn’t_ live among the educational staff and students. He could if he wanted to, but he _prefers_ the solitude. I personally think that the idiot makes weapons and explosives in his spare time.”

Julian nodded, “ _Whatever_ you’re thinking, _don’t_ ,” Dastra spoke quietly. “Let’s go ahead with paces.”

As Dastra and Julian began their paces on the trail, they were unaware that Garak had been watching them and eavesdropping on their conversation from the safety of his shed. He had placed listening devices along the trails as part of his cover and was _deeply intrigued_ by what he had heard.

Making a mental note to keep a closer eye on the students, especially Bashir and Dastra, Garak turned his attention back to the weapons he was making. He would soon need them for some important work.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Once Julian came to understand how things worked at the Embassy, the days began to pass very quickly for him and he fell into a routine that made him so busy he didn’t have time to think of himself. Dastra even took the time to teach him about Cardassian food so that he would always have enough to eat, advice for which Julian was grateful because he had never had to get his own meals before; they had always been served to him and he had eaten whatever was on the plate whether or not he liked it.

Thanks to his Romulan education and the hours he spent with Sela in the library when they were younger, Julian quickly rose an advanced level of lessons. He was learning with the older students quite frequently and he could tell that Instructor Ghemor and the others were quite impressed with him.

Despite the praise and inclusion he was receiving from the Cardassians, Julian was _very careful_ to not get _too_ comfortable around them because he knew that this was merely a _mission_ that General Volskiar had assigned him. That was something he told himself constantly during his spare time, including that very evening as he sat in his room long after dinner and homework. Per the schedule, it was lights out.

As Julian lay in bed for the evening with Kukulaka in his arms, he silently reminded himself that his door was locked and his things were all hidden in his bag in his closet simply because he didn’t trust Gardener Garak not to snoop through his drawers. Trying to keep Garak from pulling pranks on him had almost become a game between them. It was amusing, but it was also irritating because he valued privacy.

Julian’s eyes were just beginning to droop when loud explosions suddenly filled the air, causing the windows in his bedroom to shatter. Swearing anxiously, Julian quickly got out of bed and hurried over to his closet for his bag. As he put Kukulaka in his bag, his door slid open and Instructor Ghemor hurried in.

“Bring your things and come with me _now_ ,” Instructor Ghemor ordered anxiously. “To the refuge cellar.”

Julian quickly closed his bag and held it tight, allowing Instructor Ghemor to hurry him from the room and through the dark corridors with the other students he had gathered from quarters.

The group went to the back of the residence corridor and down a winding staircase into a rugged looking basement that was filled with rugged looking boxes, cots, and other supplies. Instructor Ghemor hurried over to an instrument panel that was on a nearby wall and keyed in a code that closed off any access to upstairs.

Dastra and the other Cardassian youths quickly scattered to find cots, but Julian remained near the stairs, “Instructor Ghemor, what’s happening?” Julian asked groggily as another boom filled the air.

“…Dastra, come collect Bashir!” Instructor Ghemor ordered sternly as he switched his attention to a communications terminal that was next to the panel. “I’ve got to put us in lockdown!”

Dastra moved over to Julian and took him by the arm, not letting go until they reached the other youths, “ _Gods_ , Gardener Garak must be blowing up offices and killing Romulans _again_ ,” a Cardassian named Ilio moaned in a sleepy voice. “He does this at least once every two weeks.”

“Why would a _gardener_ want to blow up things or kill anyone?” Julian asked nervously, secretly worried for the General and Sela. “And what do you mean he does this _every two weeks_?”

Dastra scoffed, “We all _know_ the Obsidian Order _planted_ him here to _spy_ and _kill,_ ” he replied in a dark voice, his expression annoyed. “Garak’s _so good_ at it, though, that he _never_ gets caught in the act. He plans his attacks so _carefully_ that the Romulans blame each other or off-worlders for them. I wish he wouldn’t do it so often, though. It causes _lots of damage_ to the Embassy.”

“All I can tell you is that we are officially locked down and this is where we will remain for at least the next 72 hours until the fracas dies down,” Instructor Ghemor explained as he came over to the group and sat on an empty cot. “There are books and food down here so we will not be bored or hungry, but we cannot communicate outside of talking with each other. I am _merely_ your _instructor, not privy_ to more information, and that’s _all_ I can tell you… _officially_.”

Julian’s gaze quickly went to Instructor Ghemor, “And what can you tell us _unofficially_ , sir?” he asked quietly, his interest truly peaked. “Or are there listening devices down here too?”

Gasps filled the air at Julian’s cheek, but Instructor Ghemor looked amused, “ _Unofficially_ , I will say that one _never knows_ _who_ from the Obsidian Order is here and _when_ they are here,” he spoke in a calm voice, his expression full of cunning. “Now, be _good_ students and go to sleep. I need to _think_.”

The other students were quick to obey, but Julian remained awake, “Instructor?” he asked softly.

Instructor Ghemor sighed and eyed Julian calmly, “Over by the stairs,” he spoke in a firm voice.

Nodding, Julian followed Instructor Ghemor over to the stairs, “I know you said to go to sleep, but when I heard the explosion, I became worried for General Volskiar and Sela,” he explained softly. “They took me in when I was seven and I was treated like a member of their family until I came here for learning.”

Instructor Ghemor looked thoughtful and nodded, “Well, I _wouldn’t_ go broadcasting your worry publicly because not everyone will understand it,” he explained in a patient voice. “General Volskiar sent you here because he was _worried_ his more aggressive colleagues would use you for your obvious gifts and intellect and then try to either harm you or kill you. I think _this_ will put you in _even more_ danger.”

It was then that Julian began to grow worried, as he might end up not being able to return to Sela and the General after his time at the Embassy, but he had no other place to go. He sighed weakly.

“What will happen to me when I am done my lessons here, then?” Julian finally asked, remembering Dastra’s counsel about asking questions. “If I cannot return to the General and Sela, where will I go?”

Instructor Ghemor looked thoughtful, “I am aware of your situation and of the fact that you may not be able to remain here for much longer, but I am working on a plan for you,” he spoke in a quiet voice. “I have _many_ friends within the Cardassian Union who could _benefit_ from your gifts and intellect.”

Julian nodded, “The universe is a _very_ big place, Julian, and you can use what you were blessed with to help it become _even better_ ,” Instructor Ghemor spoke softly. “I intend to help you do that if I can. There are Cardassians on other worlds who can mould you into something _extraordinary_ and also teach you much about life. The time will soon come for you to grow beyond here. Romulus is _changing_ and you _must_ also be _open_ to change. Are you open to it?”

“Yes, Instructor Ghemor,” Julian replied, his heart sorrowful even as the words escaped him.

Instructor Ghemor nodded, “I know you worry for those who took care of you here and you have anger against those who abandoned you, but my plan for you is _great_ ,” he explained in a calming voice, offering a smile. “I _will_ tell you when it is time to progress. For now, go to _sleep_.”

Nodding, Julian offered a respectful bow and silently returned to his cot. He retrieved Kukulaka from his bag and closed the bag again before laying on his cot. His eyes went to the dark ceiling.

So there _was_ a plan for him, as he suspected since he came, but _where_ would it take him?


	5. War of Rumors

**2352**

**Bajor**

_The last time Julian and General Volskiar met, Sela had also been present and they had met in a quiet observation post on Romulan lands. It was at midnight on Julian’s 13 th birthday and Julian had been woken by Instructor Ghemor and told to follow in absolute silence. Julian had dressed and done so._

_To Julian’s surprise, they had gone for a walk and met up with the General and Sela. Instructor Ghemor had taken their photo and then had hidden in the shadow so the family could have a conversation._

_“Julian, Sela is going to boarding school and I am going to be keeping a low profile for a while because the assassination attempts on my colleagues are increasing,” General Volskiar had told him in a somber voice, his expression serious as he presented Julian with a box. “It is becoming too dangerous for you to remain on Romulus, unfortunately. Instructor Ghemor has arranged for you to go stay on a world that the Cardassians oversee and you will be well looked after there. It is a planet called Bajor.”_

_Julian sighed, having known this day was coming for a while because Instructor Ghemor had urged him to learn off-world customs as much as he could, “Will I ever see you again?” he asked softly._

_“Julian, I honestly don’t know,” General Volskiar replied quietly. “The future is uncertain and I am getting up there in years, but I do not want you to worry about me. Excel as I have taught you to always do.”_

_Julian nodded and Sela quickly gave him a hug before moving into the shadows. The General touched his face affectionately and the two of them stood in silence for several moments before he too left._

“…Bashir, we’ve arrived! Are you packed? The Prefect _does not_ like to be kept waiting!”

Julian looked up from his bag and saw Instructor Ghemor coming towards him looking anxious, “I’m _sorry_ for sounding upset, but your host is the Prefect of Bajor and he’s taking time out of his busy day to _greet us_ at the Port,” Instructor Ghemor explained anxiously, his expression anxious. “Tain thought you might be best at observing the Bajoran people and developing an appreciation for other cultures.”

“And how will that help me be…whatever I’m supposed to be?” Julian asked softly, standing up.

Instructor Ghemor sighed, “Julian, you are _unique_ and there are certain groups of people out there who don’t consider people like you _acceptable_ , groups like the Federation,” he explained patiently. “What happened to you at Adigeon Prime was _very abusive_ and _against your will_ , but it still happened. You are _very, very_ gifted, but I had to be _very careful_ about where to bring you because of _prejudices_ …”

“The Federation…it was mentioned in lessons and by Gardener Garak,” Julian mused softly.

Instructor Ghemor nodded, “ _Well_ , don’t take _anything_ Gardener Garak says seriously,” he chided gently.

A chime suddenly sounded and Instructor Ghemor gestured to the exit, “Come,” he said warmly. “Bajor awaits.”

Julian nodded and followed Instructor Ghemor from the ship into a large building that was unusually quiet, “It’s still early, but the Prefect said it was the best time of day to come,” Instructor Ghemor explained as they walked through the Port. “The Prefect should be just up ahead here…”

Julian, however, wasn’t listening because he as he had been looking around, he suddenly noticed two individuals he hadn’t seen in a long time. They looked tired and older, but he _definitely_ recognized them.

To his shock and horror, his parents were standing at a Customs counter with their luggage, being processed by a Cardassian Security Officer. Richard spotted him first and Julian froze in his tracks.

_“Jules?!”_

As Amsha looked at him, stunned, Julian shrank behind Instructor Ghemor for protection, “Jules, is that _any_ way to greet your _mother and father_?!” Richard replied in a disgusted voice, glaring at Ghemor.

It was then that Julian came out, “You _abandoned_ me when I was _seven_ ,” he replied coldly. “ _Why_?!”

Instructor Ghemor looked shocked, as did the Cardassian Security Officer, and Julian kept close to Instructor Ghemor, “We _didn’t_ abandon you!” Richard replied in a stunned voice. “Don’t tell _lies!_ ”

“Jules, _what_ are you doing with this _Cardassian_ and _where_ have you been?” Amsha asked worriedly.

Before Julian, who was stunned speechless and horrified beyond belief, could reply, a stern looking Cardassian wearing a military uniform came into view. He froze at the scene unfolding before him.

“What _exactly_ is going on here?” the stern Cardassian asked calmly, frowning. “Is there a _problem_?”

Instructor Ghemor looked at the Cardassian, “Prefect Dukat, this is your new ward, Julian Bashir,” he explained in an anxious voice, gesturing to Julian. “He was _abandoned_ at Adigeon Prime…”

“ _Lies_!” Richard snapped angrily, glaring at the Cardassians menacingly before he raised his hand as if he were commanding a pet to obey its master or else risk discipline. “Jules, _come here_!”

Prefect Dukat looked confused, “I have the _note_ they left with me,” Julian spoke quietly. “In my bag.”

Richard and Amsha looked taken aback and Prefect Dukat was silent for a moment before sighing calmly, studying the Security Officer, “I assume this is the new Federation Ambassador and his wife sent from Earth?” Prefect Dukat asked calmly. “Escort them to their official residence. I will handle this.”

Before Richard and Amsha could reply, they and their bags were removed by the Security officer and Prefect Dukat looked at Julian calmly. Julian had paled considerably and was trembling uncontrollably, clear signs of fear. Dukat found himself concerned; no child raised in a loving home should react that way when in the presence of their parents. Julian’s story, however, was a rather unique one. Julian, meanwhile, felt anxious and sick enough that he was ready to simply slip into a state of oblivion rather than try to make sense of the last several years a moment longer. What exactly was going on?

The last thing Julian heard as he allowed himself to pass out was Ghemor and Dukat talking quietly.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_“…Julian was born a Federation citizen, but if he says he has proof that they abandoned him…”_

_“….I can’t believe he fainted at the Port. Those Humans were so mean to him. Poor child…”_

_“…Tekeny, that poor child is 13 and spent half his life with the Romulans!”_

Warmth flooded Julian’s body as he slowly regained consciousness and found himself laying on something soft, “…If the boy has _proof_ of the abandonment, that will be enough to make some sort of arrangement where I can have custody,” he heard Dukat say. “If it’s just his word, though…”

Terror filled Julian and he shot off the couch, quickly earning the stares of Dukat and Ghemor, both of whom were at a nearby table sharing a meal, “I…where’s my bag?” Julian asked in a shaky voice.

“Oh, it’s here,” Instructor Ghemor replied, gesturing to the floor beside his chair. “It’s fine, don’t worry.”

Instead of responding, Julian quickly moved over to the bag and opened it. He rummaged through it until he found the note left with Adigeon Prime by his parents, “My parents left this with the hospital when they abandoned me,” he spoke in a trembling voice, showing the PADD. “I spent six months there after they left, mostly in my room. I…I _don’t understand_ why they’re here. They’re from _Earth_.”

Prefect Dukat took the PADD and skimmed it, “The Federation sent Richard Bashir as an ambassador in hopes that he could try and convince Bajor to join, but I see no use for the Federation at present and the Bajorans have their own problems,” he explained calmly, sighing as he returned the PADD to Julian and studied the boy. “You have _proof_ and I believe you, but the Bashirs have spent the last few years spinning a story. The Federation sent them _here_ to shut them up, but if they were to see _you_ …”

“Instructor Ghemor said the Federation _wouldn’t_ want me because I’m _unique_ ,” Julian stated softly.

Prefect Dukat sighed, “Ah, yes, your _enhancements_ ,” he replied calmly. “Well, I have my opinions on the _Federation_ , but I’m _more_ concerned about the interaction between you and your parents that I witnessed at the Port. Your father was _quite_ aggressive and you acted as if you’ve dealt with it before.”

Julian nodded, his expression resigned. Before he could speak, a nearby computer beeped, “I’m afraid I have _business_ to attend to,” Prefect Dukat spoke in a quiet voice. “For the time being, you will be residing _here_. Why don’t you go get settled and I shall see you later? Tekeny, go with him, will you?”

Once Instructor Ghemor had taken Julian and his bag away, Prefect Dukat wandered over to the comms and answered them. He was greeted to the sight of a Cardassian soldier watching as Richard and Amsha Bashir spoke with news reporters about Julian. The Cardassian found himself disgusted as he listened to Richard outright lie about how they had been coerced by Adigeon Prime to surrender Julian and that the hospital at Adigeon Prime had farmed Julian out as if he were cargo instead of a child.

“… _Needless to say, I will be contacting the Federation about Prefect Dukat’s refusal to return Julian to us and this will go before a court_ ,” Richard Bashir spoke in a sad voice. “ _I just want my beloved son back_ …”

The Cardassian soldier leaned into the screen, “ _I thought you should be aware that Ambassador Bashir has already attracted quite a crowd with his stories, sir_ ,” he whispered. “ _There could be trouble_.”

Prefect Dukat knew that his soldier had a point. If the Federation got wind of Julian Bashir, Federation-born citizen, being a ward of a Cardassian on Bajor, they might very well take Richard Bashir seriously enough to act. Julian’s response to his parents had been relatively minor, but it had been unusual enough that Dukat suspected that Julian’s life before Adigeon Prime had involved _some_ abuse.

“Keep an eye on it and _do not_ grant them access to this residence,” Prefect Dukat replied. “Dukat out.”

The screen went black and Prefect Dukat sighed, deeply troubled at the situation that was developing simply because two very manipulative, abusive people had seen a child they had willingly abandoned years ago and didn’t want to take responsibility for it. Unfortunately for him, those two people were _Federation ambassadors_ and could make trouble for Bajor and her allies _very, very quickly_.

A retching sound suddenly filled the air and Dukat frowned as he made his way through his house towards it, wondering what was happening. He was shocked to see Julian huddled over the toilet in the main bathroom, puking his guts out while a female attendant and Ghemor watched in horror.

“I…I’m _sick_ , Prefect,” Julian groaned weakly, leaning on the toilet. “I’m _sorry_ ….I _don’t mean_ to be.”

Dukat sighed and looked to the attendant, “Draw young Julian a bath, get him some fresh clothes, and get him and his things settled in a quiet bedroom,” he ordered. “Stay with him. Do not leave him unattended for _any_ reason. Tekeny, you and I need to have a conversation _in private_.”

“…I’m sorry I disgust you, Prefect,” Julian mumbled, figuring Dukat was leaving cause he hated him.

Dukat looked appalled and spoke to the attendant in Kardasi before moving over to Julian, being extra gentle as he lifted the teen from the floor. The Cardassian gently seated Julian on the edge of the tub before drawing the water, “You’re going to have a Cardassian bath and my attendant is going to get some clothes for you before you go to bed for a while,” he explained calmly. “I simply want to talk to Ghemor and then go _make it clear_ to your parents that they are to _leave you alone_.”

Julian nodded and Dukat gently patted Julian’s cheek, “My attendant will _not_ hurt you,” he said softly.

Dukat watched the attendant undress Julian, silently taking note of the unnatural scars on the teen’s body throughout the undressing process, and only left the room with Ghemor once Julian was in the tub. Ghemor likewise looked appalled at the scars, as he had never seen Julian unclothed before.

The two Cardassians quickly retired to the nearby sitting area, “Dukat, you _know_ you cannot just march up to Ambassador Bashir in public and tell him to leave Julian alone,” Ghemor spoke anxiously. “He is a _Federation ambassador_ and Julian was _born_ in the Federation. The man has been lying for _years_ …”

“I have _seen_ the media reports from Earth,” Dukat replied in an equally anxious tone. “I also know I _cannot_ ignore what I have seen today. His parents are _not_ going to let this matter drop so easily.”

Dukat scoffed, “ _Neither are we_ ,” he replied coldly, determined to help Julian as best he could.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

After a bath, a change of clothes, and a long nap, Julian was well enough to join Dukat at the table for a simple Cardassian meal. Ghemor was gone by that point, but Julian had not expected him to remain.

“Julian, I’ve been doing some thinking and I’d like you to come reside with me on Terok Nor for a time until I can figure out where I can send you to keep you away from your parents,” Dukat spoke quietly.

Julian frowned, “What is Terok Nor?” he asked softly. “I thought your main residence was on Bajor?”

“No, my _main_ residence is on the space station above the planet,” Dukat explained calmly. “I simply reside here when I have matters to attend to or guests such as yourself to take care of. I had hoped to put your skills to use down here, but your parents might cause harm to you, so I have to re-think that.”

Julian nodded, “Is Terok Nor a good place to live?” he asked softly. “I…I don’t wish to be a burden.”

“Terok Nor is a Cardassian station, but you should have little trouble fitting in there given your _excellent_ work at the Cardassian Embassy on Romulus,” Dukat replied patiently. “It’s only until I can figure out what to do regarding the situation with your parents. If you’re feeling up to it, we can transport there.”

Julian finished his food and stood, “I just need to get my bag,” he responded softly. “Is that all right?”

Dukat nodded and Julian went to his room and quickly moved Kukulaka from his bed into his mostly full bag. The bear was the only thing he had grabbed from the bag after his bath, as he had needed it for his nap, and holding it had calmed him considerably. When he returned to the table, Dukat was standing.

“This way to the transporter, young Julian,” Dukat spoke warmly, gesturing down the corridor.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Terok Nor Space Station**

The space station was quiet and for once, Julian was grateful for the quiet because it meant he could actually breathe and relax for the first time since his experience at the Port. As he stepped off the transporter with Dukat, Julian was approached by a strange looking being that wore dark clothing.

“Ah, Odo, how are things on the station?” Dukat asked calmly. “Are things as I left them?”

Odo, however, eyed Julian suspiciously, “I’ve _heard_ of you,” he spoke in a gruff undertone.

“ _Everyone_ in this area of space has heard of Julian Bashir thanks to the _lies_ that Ambassador Bashir has told the Federation and her member worlds,” Dukat replied with a scoff. “Do you know where Meru is?”

Odo looked at Dukat, “In your quarters,” he replied simply. “Shall I have her brought here?”

“No, it’s _late_ ,” Dukat replied non-chalantly. “Julian and I will be heading to my quarters anyway.”

Odo nodded, “Julian is my _ward_ and I intended for him to work with the youth corps on Bajor, but his _birth parents_ are there and proved to be a threat to his safety, so we came here,” Dukat explained, his expression sour at the mere thought of Richard and Amsha Bashir. “We beamed here discreetly.”

Julian’s stomach suddenly growled and he looked at the floor in embarrassment, “I’ll drop Julian off with Meru and then check in with you for the evening security reports,” Dukat said calmly. “Julian, come.”

Nodding, Julian held tight to his bag and followed Dukat through the station, keeping quiet and focused on the Cardassian for the entire walk. Within half an hour, the two arrived at Dukat’s quarters and Julian was surprised to see a petite, but elegant looking redhaired Bajoran woman waiting for them in the living room. She was wearing a long purple dress and her long-hair was pulled back in a long ponytail.

“Odo commed and said you were coming with a ward?” the woman spoke softly, smiling at Dukat.

Dukat smiled tenderly and walked over to the woman, gently caressing her face before kissing her deeply, “Julian, this is Kira Meru,” he explained, gazing at Julian. “Meru, this is Julian…”

“ _Bashir_ …the boy from the news,” Kira Meru spoke in a quiet voice. “The reports are so _horrible_.”

Dukat nodded and Julian’s stomach growled again, “Meru, Julian has had a hard day and he is hungry,” he explained in a quiet voice. “He needs some food and then he needs to rest. Will you help him?”

Kira Meru nodded and Dukat looked at Julian, “Please remain here with Kira Meru,” he replied in a calm voice. “You may address her as Meru. Do what she says and I’ll be back after I speak with Odo, all right?”

“What…what if my parents find out where I am?” Julian spoke nervously, frowning. “I’m _scared_ …sir.”

Dukat sighed and Meru looked confused, “I _know_ ,” he spoke firmly. “Julian, just listen to Meru.”

Without waiting for a reply, Dukat left his quarters and made his way back to the Promenade. He was unsurprised to see that Odo was still awake. What did surprise, him, however, was the sight of an anxious looking Tekeny Ghemor talking to Odo, “Tekeny?” Dukat asked sharply as he approached.

“A _riot’s_ broken out on the planet because the Bajorans are buying into Ambassador Bashir’s story and they’re demanding to see that Julian is safe,” Ghemor spoke breathlessly. “I went to the Bashir residence after you left with Julian to try and talk things out peacefully, but Ambassador Bashir was on a joint call with the Federation Council and news teams from Earth. I got yelled at and thrown out. As I was leaving, I was _chased_ by Ambassador Bashir and he _demanded_ his son back in front of others…”

Prefect Dukat groaned, “The riot broke out at that point and separated us, fortunately, so I escaped and got an emergency transport back here,” Ghemor finished, exhaling. “Dukat, Richard Bashir is _out of control_ and he’s involving the _Federation_! Someone’s going to end up _hurt or dead_ because of him!”

“Surely you could allow the boy to simply _call_ his parents?” Odo suggested softly. “A _supervised_ call?”

Dukat scowled, “They don’t even _know_ he’s up here,” he replied coldly. “ _Mind your tongue_ , Odo.”

“Whatever you’re going to do, you’d better do it _soon_ ,” Ghemor growled. “Security forces on the planet are quelling the riots for now, but they’ll _keep happening_ if you don’t do something to _shut him up_!”

Nodding, Dukat quickly returned to his quarters and was pleased to see that Meru had gotten Julian a meal and had coaxed him to eat. The Cardassian lingered silently, clearing his throat only when Julian had completely finished his meal. Julian looked up at him, an expression of worry on his young face.

“My parents…they’re saying more bad things about you, aren’t they?” Julian asked, seeing his facial expression. “I…should I call them and ask them to leave you alone? You’ve treated me _very well_ ….”

Dukat looked thoughtful, “ _Only_ if you want to,” he replied calmly. “You don’t _look_ like you want to.”

Julian looked uncertain, “Maybe…maybe if I _talk_ to them, they’ll calm down?” he suggested weakly.

“And _maybe_ you’re just feeling _overwhelmed_ by the situation and you’d best _sleep on it_ before you do anything else,” Dukat spoke in a firm voice, giving Julian a look. “And just maybe the _abuse_ those _horrible_ parents of yours inflicted on you before Adigeon Prime wasn’t just _physical_. Am I correct?”

Julian nodded and went quiet, “Take your things and go to bed in the guest quarters,” Dukat ordered, realizing he would get no rest or pleasure time with Meru until he solved Julian’s problem.

Swallowing hard, Julian obeyed and left everything in his bag except for Kukulaka. He set his bag on a chair and got into bed fully clothed because he didn’t have the strength to even change clothes.

“…Meru, I need to go spend some time attending to the situation on Bajor,” Julian heard Dukat say in a quiet voice. “Will you please keep Julian company? If you have any trouble, comm Odo straightaway.”

Deeply troubled, Julian sat up and watched Dukat leave. A few moments later, Meru came into the room and frowned at seeing him awake, “You should be _asleep_ ,” Meru observed softly.

“I can’t sleep,” Julian admitted softly, his expression sad. “I’m _very upset_ about today.”

Kira Meru nodded and perched herself on the edge of the bed, “I’ve heard what your parents have said and I’m sad they think it funny to tell such _awful_ stories,” she spoke softly. “I can tell when people aren’t telling the truth and I know you’re scared of them. You seem _very sweet_ and I’m _sorry_ they hurt you.”

Tears filled Julian’s eyes and he looked down at his blanket, “Would you like me to sing you to sleep?” Kira Meru suggested gently, gently touching his hands. “I know a Bajoran lullaby…one I sang to my children when I lived with them. They live in relative comfort now because I live here…”

Even though her words confused him slightly, the mention of a lullaby made prompted Julian to nod, “Lie down and I’ll sing it,” Kira Meru instructed gently, smiling at him. “Just _relax_. I’ll keep you safe.”

Julian obeyed and held Kukulaka close as he did so. Kira Meru smiled and began to sing softly in Bajoran, gently adjusting the blanket to cover him better while she did so that he would be warmer. Meru’s gentleness, the warmth of the bed, and her lulling voice quickly drew Julian into a deep sleep.

Only when Meru was sure that Julian was fully asleep did she leave the room and dim the lights.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

It wasn’t until 0400 local time that the riots on Bajor were quelled and Dukat found himself able to retreat to his official Prefect’s office with a cup of red leaf tea and a regova egg. He knew there was little point in retiring to his quarters for sleep because 0600 was the start to the day and as Prefect to Bajor, he had official duties to attend to. He also had to figure out how to keep Julian safe from harm.

As he enjoyed his food, Dukat checked his messages and was very much unsurprised to find several messages from the Central Command, all of them inquiring about the situation with Julian Bashir. Just as he was going to send out a blanket reply that he was handling it, a call from Cardassia came through.

“Ah, Glinn Dastra,” Dukat said as he activated the screen and saw Glinn Dastra lingering there. “How…?”

Almost immediately, Dukat could tell that the Glinn wasn’t entirely sober and that, by scrapes on his face, he had been in some sort of altercation, “ _The Central Command’s not happy with your antics, Dukat_ ,” Glinn Dastra hissed darkly. “ _Gods, if trying to deal with my wife and Galen wasn’t bad enough, I have to be the one that gets to deal with your nonsense too. I mean, really, did I tell you that Galen is a failing recruit, Skrain? Tain hand-picked him for the Obsidian Order and Galen’s failing to impress!”_

Dukat didn’t offer a reply, _“Galen actually had the nerve to tell me he wants to be a doctor!”_ Glinn Dastra snipped, a slight slur in his voice as he spoke. “ _Can you imagine? A man…being a doctor! I gave him a good thrashing for it and then sent him to sleep outside. I needed more ketracel anyway….”_

“Ketracel?” Dukat asked quietly, frowning. “I…you’re drinking _and_ doing a drug, Glinn Dastra?”

Glinn Dastra scoffed, “ _It’s something I found among the traders_ ,” he replied coldly. “ _Mind your business, Dukat. Anyway, what are you going to do about the Bashir boy? Is he proving problematic for you?”_

“No, he is rather _quiet and shaken_ from the incident at the Port,” Dukat explained in a quiet voice.

Glinn Dastra sighed, “ _I thought he’d have more to say after spending years among the Romulans_ ,” he replied with a sneer, scowling. “ _Just make sure the riots don’t keep happening, Dukat, or else I'll come there to personally deal with it_ …”

The screen went black and Dukat groaned only briefly before taking a bite of his regova egg and washing it down with some tea. As he debated whether or not to go for a walk, the comms beeped again.

“ _Skrain, Amsha Bashir commed me and is wanting to talk to Julian_ ,” Tekeny Ghemor spoke in a tired voice as Dukat answered the comm and Ghemor appeared on the screen. “ _Just simply talk_.”

Dukat sighed tiredly, “Julian is _asleep_ ,” he replied tiredly. “Does she know he is up here?”

“ _I think she suspects you have moved him_ ,” Ghemor replied softly. “ _She misses him, but her husband is too worked up too care about how she is feeling or about how Julian might be feeling about things.”_

Dukat nodded, “I will _talk_ to Julian about the situation after he is rested,” he replied calmly. “Above everything, Tekeny, he is an _easily influenced child_ who has been through much in a short time. What happened to him at Adigeon Prime was _child abuse_ and I _abhor_ child abuse. _That_ is _why_ I am so…”

“ _You talked to Glinn Dastra right before I called, didn’t you_?” Ghemor interrupted, sighing. “ _You only get snippy with me after you talk to Glinn Dastra. We all know he beats his son and belittles his wife_.”

Dukat sighed irritably, “The man _drinks and steals drugs_ from traders in order to _function_ and Central Command _still_ allows him to be in power, Tekeny!” he replied coldly. “And he has the nerve to _threaten_ me if I do not keep Bajor under control! Richard Bashir is the one involving the Federation and media!”

“ _You need to rest and have some time with Meru, I think_ ,” Ghemor observed softly. “ _Go relax. I’ll put off Mrs. Bashir’s request for as long as I possibly can. I only wanted to let you know about it_.”

The screen went black and Dukat finished off his food before quietly retreating to his quarters. He found Meru asleep in his bed and he gently woke her, engulfing her in deep kisses before she could speak.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Julian didn’t wake until mid-day and by that point, Prefect Dukat had rested, spoken with Meru, and had developed a temporary plan for Julian. He had also sent a letter to Amsha Bashir warning her to get her husband under control in terms of his outbursts to the media and the Federation Council or there wouldn’t be any talking. On top of that, he had submitted his own statement to the media about Julian’s situation based on what he and Ghemor had witnessed at the Port and based on what Julian had said.

Once Julian had woken, Dukat had sent instructions to Meru to make Julian eat, wash, and dress in fresh clothes before turning him over to Odo before going about her duties for the day. Only when Julian was ready for the day did Odo bring him up to the Prefect’s office where an anxious Dukat was waiting.

Julian stood at the desk, his expression nervous as he gazed across the desk at Dukat while Odo lingered by the door, “Julian, I’ve decided that I shall care for you _here_ on Terok Nor for the next little while,” Dukat spoke in a calm voice. “I’ve had seven children of my own and I _know_ how to raise children…”

Odo gave Dukat a surprised look, “I’ll give you things to do that will keep you busy and in exchange, all I ask is that you listen to Meru or to Odo when I am busy,” Dukat continued calmly, ignoring Odo’s look.

“What about my parents?” Julian asked in a concerned voice, frowning. “What if they hurt you?”

Dukat scoffed, “I’m _touched_ that your concern is for _me_ , Julian, but I will be _all right_ ,” he replied calmly, offering a determined smile to the boy. “This arrangement is the _best thing_ I can offer you for now.”

For a moment, Julian was silent and then he nodded, “Okay,” he replied softly. “I accept the offer, sir.”

“ _Good_ ,” Prefect Dukat replied calmly, his smile growing. “Tell me, has a _doctor_ ever had a look at you?”

Julian took a step back, “N-No,” he stammered. “General Volskiar _tried_ , but I got sick over it because the last doctors that touched me made me _weird._ He never approached the subject again after that…”

“Well, that’s _understandable_ , but I want to make sure you are _healthy_ while you are under my care,” Prefect Dukat explained in a kind, but firm voice. “I asked Central Command to send a doctor.”

Julian turned and Dukat frowned when a simple looking Cardassian with rugged sandy hair, simple clothing, and spectacles wandered into the room with a bag slung over one shoulder.

“Parmak, I thought I was getting a _doctor_ , not a med-student!” Dukat snipped irritably. “Where…!”

Parmak smiled, “Central Command said _I_ was what you asked for, Prefect,” he replied. “Shall I go?”

Cursing in Kardasi, Dukat sighed, “Parmak, this is Julian Bashir and I’m going to be in charge of him for a little while,” he explained, gesturing to Julian. “Julian, this is Kelas Parmak. He’s a medical student from Cardassia and he’s here to look at you. Parmak, why would the Central Command send you to do…”

“They want me to finish my studies _here_ as the station doctor, actually,” Kelas replied simply. “Central Command is _not_ pleased about the latest riot and they want to send you more personnel….”

Dukat scowled, but nodded and watched as Kelas turned to Julian, “Hello there, young Julian,” Kelas spoke warmly, offering a smile. “Would you like to come with me for a walk around the station?”

“I’m _scared_ of doctors and exams, sir,” Julian admitted softly, frowning. “I…I’m _modified_.”

Kelas nodded, “Oh, Cardassia knows _all_ about that,” he replied kindly. “And I _didn’t_ say _anything_ about an exam right now. I just invited you on a walk around the station so we could have a chat. I’m _not_ going to do any exam on you until we _talk_ and you come to _trust_ me. Would you be all right with that?”

Nodding, Julian allowed Kelas to lead him from the room and Dukat found himself secretly impressed by the young medical student’s methods. Odo, however, wasn’t sure _what_ to make of Kelas because he had heard things from other Cardassians about Kelas Parmak and he quietly worried about Julian’s safety. Julian could learn _dangerous things_ from Parmak.

“Odo, I’m _not sure_ how I feel about this _arrangement_ that the Central Command has foisted upon me,” Prefect Dukat spoke in an uncertain voice, his expression concerned. “I’ve heard _rumors_ about Parmak…that he might be a _dissident_. He _could_ lead young Julian _astray_.”

Odo nodded, “I want you to use your shapeshifting abilities to _monitor_ them and report your observations back to me,” Dukat spoke in a quiet voice. “Parmak seems harmless enough, but if he starts passing his _dissident ways_ on to Julian, I want that nipped in the bud _immediately_.”

With a tilt of his head, Odo quickly morphed into a Cardassian officer and left the Prefect’s office in silence. Once he was out of Ops, he quickly caught sight of Kelas and Julian sitting on a bench together in the Promenade. Kelas was silently watching as Julian struggled to stay awake.

“…I’m _sorry_ , I had a _nightmare_ last night,” Julian softly. “It made it _hard_ for me to sleep.”

Kelas nodded thoughtfully, “Would you like to talk about it or just rest?” he asked gently.

“I…I suppose I _should_ talk about it, but I’m so tired,” Julian spoke softly, yawning.

Kelas sighed patiently, but said nothing and Julian found himself opening up about his nightmare concerning the incident at the Port. Odo stayed out of sight and listened intently, shocked at how frightened the boy seemed about his parents. He knew that Richard and Amsha Bashir hadn’t been gracious about the situation, but he had _never_ heard Julian’s side of things.

Perhaps, Odo reasoned, Terok Nor _would_ be the best place for Julian to be for the moment and _anyone_ who could influence the boy for good should be allowed to do just that _without_ interference. It wasn’t as if the station was proving to be harmful to Julian at the moment. Nevertheless, Odo silently promised himself that he would keep a diligent watch just in case anything were to go wrong because if he didn't do exactly that, Dukat would rightfully scream about it.


End file.
